Sabor dulce
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ryoken sabía muy bien que a Yusaku le gustaba mucho los dulces. Ver si rostro sonrojado y sus ojos emocionados, le hacía enamorarse más de él. San Valentín es el día perfecto para dejar salir esos sentimientos que tenía por el de ojos esmeraldas. Un suave beso, una mañana dulce y un suave aroma. Así empezarían su vida desde ahora.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Saben muy bien que no podré terminar ese día con algo especial entre Yusaku y Ryoken. Es algo que ya tengo como costumbre así que, escribí un poco de yaoi muy romántico entre ellos dos. Claro, no llega a más, no llega a segundas intenciones así que es algo muy romántico que se me ocurrió entre ellos. No tienen de que preocuparse si piensan que tiene algo más. Es normal y tranquilo, algo dulce y suave.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ryoken sabía cuanto le gustan los chocolates a Yusaku. Decir que el chico de ojos esmeraldas se ponía feliz cuando le regalaba chocolate, gomitas o dulces en especial, era poco. Ver las mejillas levemente pintadas de rojo del mismo, ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro serio e incluso verlo tartamudear cuando intentaba agradecer cuando le regalaba alguna caja de dulces. Era algo realmente hermoso. Más cuando veía que esos ojos esmeraldas solo brillaban por él.

Sabía que le gustaban los mismos cuando un día lo vio por pura casualidad comprando algunos dulces en una tienda. Observaba con atención que dulces escoger y al final, sólo le pedía al encargado esos dulces que seleccionaba. Verlo cada semana en esa tienda de dulces y cuando salia de la misma con una sonrisa. Fue lo que le llevo a la conclusión de que al chico le gustaban los dulces.

**-¿Y no te duelen los dientes por comer dulces?** -Un día le pregunto.

**-Sólo los como cuando se me antojan** -Habló Yusaku antes de meter una bolita de azúcar a su boca.**\- Y Takeru me ayuda a comerlos** -Mostró la bolsa de dulces.

**-Gracias** -Tomó una de esas bolitas de azúcar.

Podía sentir como su frío corazón se descongelaba con la actitud de su hermoso niño de apellido venenoso. Podía mostrarle una de esas pequeñas sonrisas e incluso podia llegar a convivir más con él. No era tan aficionado a los dulces, pero por Yusaku, no le importaba comer algunos de esos dulces que se compartían.

Claro que ambos sabían sobre los sentimientos del otro, no era mentira que incluso sus aliados intentaban que estos dieran ese segundo paso ante el amor que mostraban, aunque a decir verdad, sólo eran más idiotas por quedarse en silencio mientras el dolor de sus corazones crecía. Sólo que se sentían un poco tímidos y avergonzados dejar florecer aquello que por tanto tiempo habían estado cultivando. Aún cuando estaban solos, un incómodo silencio se formaba a su alrededor. Incluso cuando sus manos se rozaban, no podian evitar entrar en nerviosismo, soltar una risita y separar sus caminos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ver que ese mismo día era el día de San Valentín. Le hizo a Ryoken entrar en una de esas tiendas de dulces donde la gente se amontonaba para conseguir los mejores productos aunque sea a precios bastante caros. Menos mal que había apartado sus chocolates en línea desde hace unas semanas. Solo fue cuestión de entrar y mostrar el recibo de su celular con la compra.

Ver las pequeñas cajas de chocolate perfectamente adornadas con colores rojos y moño de color rosa, le hizo pensar que compro demasiadas pero poco le importaba. Con tal de ver a Yusaku con ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, bastaba. Ese era el día en que podría confesar sus sentimientos. Después de no dormir mucho la noche anterior y después de tener una plática bastante larga con Spectre, se decidió por hablar con Yusaku sobre sus sentimientos.

**-Sólo tiene que ser usted y dejar que las cosas sigan con normalidad** -Le había dicho el de cabellos plateados.

Suspiró mientras caminaba con esas bolsas llenas de cajas de dulces. Sonrió un poco y siguió su camino. Si no mal se equivocaba, ese día iban a estar cerca de la mansión, así que podía aprovechar esa visita antes de pasar a su segundo plan.

**.o.**

Yusaku alzó el rostro cuando la primer caja de chocolate apareció en su rango de vista. Se sorprendió de ver a Ryoken sonriendo mientras sacaba de esa bolsa de papel, diferentes chocolates y dulces. Se quito los audífonos como decidió quitar la tablet con su tarea para mirar al chico de hermosos ojos celestes y lo que estaba en la mesa ahora.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquellos chocolates que siempre observaba de esas tiendas caras y que prometía algún día comprar. No creía que Ryoken recordaba lo que le dijo un día cuando pasaban por ese lugar.

**-¿Y esto?** -Preguntó tontamente.

**-Es por el mismo motivo que tienes regalos en tu bolso** -Dijo Ryoken con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos miraron la bolsa de papel a un lado de Yusaku. Ese día, le habían estado regalando chocolates tanto mujeres como hombres que dudaban sobre su sexualidad cuando miraban a Yusaku y es que no era su culpa. Todos querían a ese chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sería una desgracia que su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

Saber que tenía que comerse esos dulces, no le molesto. Pero no era lo mismo cuando el chico que querías, estaba frente a ti con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos deliciosos dulces que ponía en frente. ¿Acaso tenía más razones para enamorarse de él?

**-No tenías porque** -Dijo Yusaku apenado.**\- No creí que los ibas a comprar algún día**

**-Me dijiste que algún día querías comer de esos dulces** -Ryoken alzó los hombros desinteresado. Sonreía victorioso.**\- No veo lo malo de regalarte algunos de ellos** -Se sentó frente a Yusaku mientras lo notaba feliz por abrir una de esas cajitas.**\- Además puedo permitirmelo, puedo darte estas y muchas cosas más Yusaku**

**-Gracias** -Susurró contento.

**-Además, vine a pedirte una cosa** -Sonrió.**\- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo en la noche? Una cita a comer y algún lado**

Yusaku alzó la vista avergonzado, sabía que quería ir a esa cita. Sus ojos brillaban y decidió mirar esa cajita ya abierta. Pequeños palitos de chocolate como diferentes galletas y dulces aparecían. No dudo en comer uno de inmediato y soltó un grito de satisfacción. Esos dulces sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado, ahora entendía porque estaban un poco más caros de lo que podía comprar normalmente. Ryoken miraba con atención, se veía hermoso Yusaku. Fue cuando pensó en su segundo plan. Tomó uno de esos palitos a su boca, ante la atenta mirada de Yusaku. Vio como el chico cerraba sus ojos nervioso dispuesto a morder ese palito de chocolate.

Eso no era lo que había estado esperando Ryoken pero aún así no quería perder toda oportunidad con él. No pudo evitar quitar ese palito y besar directamente a Yusaku. El de cabellos azules abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se separaron en unos minutos después para ver a Ryoken sonreír satisfecho, una sonrisa coqueta que sólo provocó a Yusaku sonrojarse más. Antes de hablar, Ryoken puso el palito de chocolate en los labios contrarios.

**-Entonces** -Habló para después levantarse.**\- Nos vemos a las ocho en el parque del centro** -Sonrió para después dar la vuelta y caminar a la mansión.

Yusaku se quedó por un rato quieto. Observando por donde se había ido el duelo de su corazón. Terminó de comer ese palito de chocolate para tocar con suavidad sus labios. Le había dado su primer beso al chico que amaba tanto que no pudo evitar levantarse con rapidez, recoger sus cosas como los chocolates que le había regalado Ryoken y disculparse con Kusanagi por no terminar de ayudarle ese día. Pero tenía que arreglarse un poco para la cita de esa noche. Se sintió tan emocionado que se olvidó de la otra bolsa de chocolates.

Shoichi suspiro tranquilo al ver a Yusaku emocionado. Mañana le regañaria por haber olvidado esos importantes regalos pero ahora, ahora sólo quería ver a ese chico sonreír.

Después de todo, ya se lo merecía.

**.o.**

Una cena tranquila y romántica. Una velada de ensueño. Risas y conversaciones tranquilas. Es así como había sido su noche. Se sentían tranquilos, se sentían seguros. Que más daba las miradas a ellos, les daba igual lo que dijeran. Solo querían ver esos ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos celestes que los miraban con cariño. Claro que se sintieron nerviosos, salir a cenar a un lugar tranquilo y no sabe por donde empezar una plática, había sido difícil pero siempre olvidaban algo. Que tenían algo en común, ya sea por algunas cosas de informática, de la escuela o acerca de los chocolates que recibió esa tarde. Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente y empezaron hablar con timidez.

Una vez que olvidaron aquel nerviosismo, la velada fue más tranquila. Esperaban pacientemente una respuesta. Se sonreían y tomaban sus manos arriba de la mesa. Recordaban por que eran tan idiotas y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban el porque no se dieron cuenta de que con una pequeña oportunidad, ellos serían felices.

Donde Ryoken pudo cortejar a Yusaku como se debía. Dónde no sólo demostraba sus sentimientos con acciones, si no también con palabras. Aquellas palabras que hace tiempo había querido decir pero no se atrevió hasta ese momento. El corazón de Yusaku golpeaba con rapidez su pecho, era feliz escuchar aquello que tanto había soñado. Incluso varias veces pensó que se trataba de uno pero al pellizcarse un poco, se dio cuenta del dolor y la verdad de aquellas palabras.

Caminaban con tranquilidad en las calles, muchas chicas y algunos hombres, les miraban con segundas intenciones. Solo fue necesario tomarse de las manos y sonreirse con cariño para alejar a todos ellos. Soltar risitas cuando sus dedos se rozaban. Sentir el frío aire golpeandoles un poco y juntarse un poco más para conservar ese calor. Mirar las tiendas y conversar sobre las cosas que les guste como las que no. Comer de esos chocolates que Ryoken le había regalado y disfrutar de esas pequeñas bromas.

**-¿Disfrutaste de la salida?** -Preguntó Ryoken con curiosidad.

**-Fue divertido** -Yusaku habló con sinceridad.**\- Gracias Ryoken, por esta noche en especial** -Detuvo su andar.**\- Realmente me gustaría estar así a tu lado**

**-No tienes de que agradecer** -Ryoken sonrió para besar su mano.**\- Puedo hacerlo y no me molesta, porque te quiero y porque yo realmente quiero que esto funcione, que sea para siempre** -Acarició la mejilla de Yusaku.**\- Claro, si me lo permites, más noches como estas tendremos**

**-Suficiente con que vayas a visitarme en el trabajo y con esta cita** -Yusaku soltó una risita.**\- Entonces ¿Qué somos ahora?**

**-Si tu me lo permites** -Sonrió coqueto.**\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?**

Yusaku no contestó porque le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó rápido y con una sonrisa en su rostro sólo asintió feliz por esa pregunta. La más hermosa que Ryoken vio. Volvió acariciar esas mejillas rojas para sonreír. Junto sus frentes de alegría. Daba igual que las personas se detenían a verlos con rareza. Daba igual todo a su alrededor, ahora estaban en su pequeña burbuja brillante.

**-Desde hace tiempo que ya esperaba esto** -Confesó Yusaku.**\- Ocupas un lugar especial en mi corazón Ryoken, incluso si no me lo hubieras pedido yo siempre estaría a tu lado** -Abrazo al contrario.**\- Pero eso tu ya lo sabías ¿No?**

**-Sólo me gusta escucharlo de ti** -Soltó una risita antes de rozar sus narices.**\- ¿Porqué somos tan idiotas?**

**-Por que así somos** -Sonrió.**\- Y así funciona nuestra relación** -Paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Ryoken.**\- Porque somos unos idiotas orgullosos y porque estos sentimientos existen desde esa primera vez que nos vimos**

Soltaron una risita antes de compartir un suave beso. Donde cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron de las pequeñas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Donde en cada pequeño beso que compartían, una sonrisa aparecía. _"Te quiero..."_ dos palabras que los hacia saltar de la emoción. Besos sin ninguna segunda intención, besos donde podían dejar florecer esos sentimientos, esos deseos y esos secretos que ya nunca más se ocultarian.

**-¿Acaso te pusiste un poco de brillo?** -Preguntó Ryoken con curiosidad. Tocó los labios de Yusaku con suavidad.

**-Quería algo dulce** -Sonrió.**\- No mal pienses, es la primera vez que lo hice**

**-Nunca te vería mal** -Beso sus labios por varias veces.**\- Aunque así me gusto más**

Besarse una última vez. Para seguir con su paseo nocturno. Pasar a varias tiendas donde podían divertirse con el su querida infancia. Jugar algunos juegos virtuales, conseguir algunos premios, pequeños o grandes. Daba igual, con tal de divertirse y compartir un suave beso al final. Mirarse con burla porque el otro no sabía como jugar, soltar alguna carcajada.

Volver a vivir esa hermosa época que eran niños, ser amigos desde hace mucho y dejar volar sus sentimientos como debió ser desde un principio. La noche caía y ya caminaban de regreso a la casa donde rentaba Yusaku. Se pararon en la entrada del mismo. Ryoken estaba por despedirse hasta que sintió como era detenido. El de ojos esmeraldas desvió la mirada sonrojado.

**-Es muy noche** -Habló por primera vez.**\- Deberías pasar la noche** -Miro a Ryoken suplicante.**\- No me importaría**

**-Esta bien** -Ryoken sonrió antes de dar un paso adelante.**\- Me quedaré a tu lado**

Yusaku camino hasta chocar con la puerta. Noto la sonrisa coqueta de Ryoken, miro sus labios hipnotizado, sintió como alzaba su barbilla. Se miraron a los ojos y sus labios se juntaron al mismo momento que sus ojos se cerraron. A tropezones entraron, cerraron la puerta mientras volvían a soltar una risita.

Una noche dulce para dos personas cuyo corazón al fin podían unir.

**.o.**

Yusaku despertó feliz y calientito. Metido entre sus cobijas y sintiendo como era abrazado con calidez. Ver a Ryoken dormido con tranquilidad, su impecable cabello blanco echo un desastre y utilizando una de sus playeras. Aunque me quedarán un poco cortas, podía apreciar sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho. Sentir uno de sus brazos en su cintura, sentirse un poco avergonzado por aquel contacto pero satisfecho de que estuvieran juntos.

Sonrió. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentirse así de feliz. Sintió a Ryoken removerse, hasta que al fin abrió sus ojos. Sus ojos celestes brillaban de emoción, brillaban con cariño y una tierna sonrisa apareció. Soltó una risita por cómo se tallaba los ojos y volvía a bostezar. Una vez que estuvo totalmente despierto, beso la frente de Yusaku.

**-Buenos días** -Ryoken se acercó a besar sus labios.

**-Buenos días** -Yusaku sonrió para alzar su mano y quitar un cabello rebelde del rostro del de pelo blanco.**\- Esta demasiado enredado tu cabello**

Anoche se la pasaron compartiendo pequeños besos. Aunque sus labios se sentían un poco secos, siempre compartían un pequeño chocolate entre ellos para continuar. No querían dar un paso mayor, tenían miedo aunque sabían que lo iban a superar con facilidad; así que sólo se quedaron abrazados, sonriendo, platicando sobre algunas cosas.

Ver al contrario, era la mejor mañana que pudieron imaginar. Abrazarse por debajo de las cobijas. Besarse un poco más, escuchar el corazón del otro, latir por emoción, latir por el otro.

**-Se que no te gustan los dulces y aún así comes los dulces cuando te ofrezco** -Yusaku acarició su mejilla al notar la mirada sorprendida de Ryoken.**\- Spectre me dijo y no eres muy bueno para ocultarlo** -Suspiró.**\- Por eso no te prepare dulces, así que espero que te guste**

Vio como Yusaku se sentaba en la cama para sacar una pequeña caja del cajón de su mesita de noche. Cuando la abrió, se notaban dos pequeñas pulseras. Ambas de color blanca con detalles verdes, rojos y negros. Ryoken sonrió al notar los colores que siempre lo iban a representar.

**-Hubiera escogido el color rojo o rosa pero eso es muy cliché** -Yusaku se encogió de hombros, Ryoken de soltó a reír.**\- Prefiero otros colores**

**-Típico de ti Yusaku** -Tomó una de las pulseras para ponersela en la muñeca de Yusaku. Este tomo la otra para ponerla en la muñeca de Ryoken.**\- Pero gracias, nunca me la quitaré**

Una risita compartieron antes de levantarse y empezar a preparar un buen desayuno. Ryoken sabía que Yusaku no sabía cocinar así que se encargaba de que el menor no le prendiera fuego a la cocina. Cocinar para Yusaku no le molestaba, es más, le era gratificante porque eso significaba que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla.

Un suave beso, un suave aroma. Una mañana dulce y un beso dulce. Así empezarían su vida desde ahora.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Debo de admitirles algo. Yusaku tiene una afición por los dulces, como yo los tenía en el pasado. Sin embargo, por ciertos problemas con el dentista, no puedo comer tantos dulces como yo quería. Así que puse a Ryoken un tanto como a mi que no le gustan mucho los dulces. Es algo complicado pero prácticamente pensé en eso para poder escribir.**

**¡Lo vieron! No escribí algo fuerte para este capítulo, es algo lindo y muy dulce sobre ellos. Derraman mucha miel.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 19 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
